User talk:MoonCaller
This is my Kongregate About Me LOL. I might not update it as much as my Kong one. ~HAPPY 62ND BIRTHDAY TO INDIA~ ~15 AUGUST 09~ ---- As you may know, the day I write this, 15 August 2009, is the sixty second year since India gained independence from the British in 1947. If you may, please thank Mahatma Mohandas Gandhi-Ji for his amazing freedom fighting work. And First Prime Minister Jawaharlal Nehru for assuming first leader of the great new nation. I know you're probably thinking "What the hell? This is a gaming site, not World History class...". I don't mind if you do think that at all. I just wanted to say this. Thank you and happy Kongregating- Moon, 15/8/09 Hello mate. I'm MoonCaller, my friends around here call me Moon. I love to meet new people around Kongregate. ^_^ So hit me up for a conversation if you see me around. I live in the Chill Lounge chatroom, but constantly visit Cafe Kong and Bowser's Castle. Look around and you will find me ^_^. Jay Leno is an amazing comedian. If you aren't into him now, start out by catching his new show that will start airing in September on NBC at primetime (10 PM). If any character in the world suits me, it's Michael Scott. I like to take serious things to a fun level, and have fun with whatever happens.Fullmetal Alchemist is a sweet series. Read it. The shows aren't that great, considering the books are original (made first), have a twist of humour (The shows can be downright creepy), plus, it takes more time to read a manga than watch a TV show, thus you enjoy more of the great FMA saga.I'm male and I live in the great city of Jacksonville, Florida. My immediate ancestry is Indian, and I love being a Malayalee (Certain South Indian denomination) I go to middle school ^_^ and have a great interest in art. My doodles are extremely random, but interesting. Once I find out how the hell I use my scanner, you guys will see my art ^_^ ---- Favorite JOKES! ---- (Jay Leno on Friday before Mother's Day 2008) Hey, you all know today is actually the day the birth control pill was released to the public in most states, years ago. Oh and for you women who forgot to take it, HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY! ---- (Russell Peters) Us Indians KNOW about our accent. We know it's not that cool. We don't actually need YOU to tell us that. ---- (Dane Cook) So I take this woman's order when I worked at Burger King. I finish it up and say, "OK ma'am that'll be $4.78, please drive around." And then she asks me, "Where do I go?". ---- (Jay Leno) You guys hear about Bill Gates? He released a SWARM OF MOSQUITOS at a conference to teach his neglecting colleagues about malaria. Luckily there wasn't malaria in the mosquitos but critics are still calling it the worst release from Bill Gates since Windows Vista. ---- (Jay Leno) Did anyone hear about the incident at the Britney Spears concert? Someone jumped on the stage and started dancing drunkenly and lip singing a song! Oh wait. That was Britney... ---- Thanks for reading my about me, mate. See you around. Happy Kongregating. ^_^